El Secreto del Hermano
by Licantropa
Summary: El capítulo jamás contado de los hermanos, que hasta hace mucho tiempo atrás permaneció oculto solo en la memoria de ambos. Ahora sale a la luz y os hará comprender mejor las cosas. ¿Qué pasó tras la "muerte" de Marcellus? La explicación del por qué esas miradas tan intensas y cargadas de sentimientos entre ellos en la temporada de Los Originales.


**El Secreto del Hermano**

No había sido un día fácil para Rebekah y Niklaus, su padre había regresado para ponerle fin a la vida del hibrido en un estrepitoso intento que había acabado con el teatro de Nueva Orleans en llamas. Eso no era lo peor, sino que los hermanos habían perdido algo por ambas partes. Marcel era el amante de Rebekah y el pupilo de Klaus, que este último había criado como un hijo.

Habían visto arder el teatro en llamas y con ello la vida de un viejo amigo, pupilo y amantes.

Su hermano Elijah se había quedado para dar caza a su padre mientras que ellos huyeron, algo indecisos, tras escuchar su orden.

Lejos de la ciudad, lejos de mundo que ahora poco importaba, después de aquello se les habían quitado las ganas de vivir a ambos. En sus corazones habitaba el mismo dolor, por igual.

Rebekah no podía parar de llorar mientras que Klaus decidía mantenerse alejado de ella a varios metros para tranquilizarse. Aunque en su intento no pudo evitar desahogarse golpeando la corteza de los árboles. Estaba más furioso que nunca y le dolía, le dolía más que nada, por su hermana, pero también por él.

Marcellus fue hasta el momento de su muerte, alguien fiel y digno de confianza, con el que había forjado su lealtad año tras año en innumerables ocasiones haciendo un vínculo cada vez más fuerte. Pero el lazo se rompió, o al menos por parte de Klaus, en el momento que descubrió que él andaba con su hermana a sus espaldas, a pesar de que se lo había prohibido. Aquello había sido para él una traición, y eso le había marcado. Era un hombre que no olvidaba nunca.

En innumerables veces había privado del amor a su hermana matando a todos aquellos hombres de los que se enamoraba, y ahora, el que parecía ser el correcto para ella estaba muerto.

Él sabía muy bien por qué era así con su hermana, sabía muy bien la razón aunque la tenía oculta en lo más oscuro de su ser. Todo rondaba en torno a ella hasta llegar a convertirse en una obsesión enfermiza.

Sabía muy bien la razón de por qué no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, cómo la protegía a su manera. Las cosas crueles que la hacía solo enmascaraban la verdad.

Él era cruel con todo el mundo, incluso con sus hermanos pero cualquiera que observara la situación desde otro punto de vista sería capaz de detectar la forma en la que Klaus miraba a Rebekah.

Más allá de aquella mirada despiadada había amor, un amor oculto que iba más allá del aprecio fraternal.

Él era cruel, todo lo que quería lo tomaba sin importarle el motivo y lo habría hecho en su día. Habría tomado a su hermana si no fuera porque sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría nunca de haberlo hecho. Lo que pensara Elijah respecto a ellos si algún día acababan juntos le daba igual, él la amaba, y antes de dar aquel paso quería comprobar que su amor era recíproco. Sino lo perdería todo. No habría vuelta atrás en aquel tablón de ajedrez al que llevaban jugándola partida de sus vidas.

Se había fijado muchas veces en ella, en cómo le miraba y más de una vez habría jurado que era correspondido, pero, ¿Cómo estar seguro? Si aquellas miradas solo duraban segundos en su pequeño corazón. Eran momentos breves, fugaces, cortos y que guardaba en la memoria con cariño.

Rebekah lloró aquella noche más de lo que había llorado nunca, no podía creer que ahora, después de haber conseguido el consentimiento de Klaus, Marcel estuviera muerto, calcinado entre las cenizas de aquel teatro y todo por su imprudencia. Había querido librarse de su hermano desatando el fantasma del pasado, su padre, para poder huir y ser feliz junto a Marcel y ahora estaba muerto. ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida? Una vez más, se encontraba en un lugar frio y hostil llorando la pérdida de un ser querido, alguien que las complementaba del todo, por su culpa.

Tal vez no estaba hecha para el amor, amar a otras personas no iba con ella. Pero al fin y al cabo, en todas las muertes, siempre rondaba alguien, su hermanastro Klaus, él siempre estaba en medio y eso la enfurecía.

La familia era todo su mundo, sabía que en el resto de humanos las cosas no eran así, que nadie se aguantaba tanto tiempo y más haciendo sufrir a alguien de su linaje. Pero ellos no eran humanos, eran vampiros. Los originales, y por lo tanto debían permanecer juntos para toda la eternidad, apoyándose y defendiéndose de los enemigos. Ese era su destino, para lo que al fin y al cabo habían nacido. Lo llevaba gravado con letras de fuego en el corazón, unas letras que cada vez quemaban más y por las cuales maldecía cada segundo de su existencia.

La mirada de Rebekah se cernió en el vacío, esta vez con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, estaba destrozada, pero no quería volver a sentir aquel dolor de nuevo. Llorar no le devolvería a Marcel, debía pasar página. Pero los sentimientos no se curaban tan rápido como las heridas en su piel.

Giró la cabeza al oír a su hermano Klaus caminar hacia ella, en el permanecía el rostro de la desgracia aun grabado, pocas veces le había visto así, tan afectado a pesar de ser cruel y vengativo. Pero era lo suficiente lista como para saber que aquello solo le duraría unas horas, o como mucho días. Era un hermano con la cabeza fría, que no aceptaba aquello que le debilitaba, solo lo que le hacía más fuerte y sería cuestión de momentos.

El hibrido miró a su hermana, para después sentarse junto a ella guardando las distancias ante todo, como siempre había hecho, aunque deseaba acercarse a ella más que nunca. De sus labios jamás saldría algol así, pero necesitaba ser abrazado por alguien, por Rebekah, y llorar la muerte de Marcel, pero aquello era de débiles y él no lo era. Se mantuvo firme, dejando ver solo los reflejos de las gotas de agua que habían caído por su mejillas mientras había estado solo en el bosque.

Si Rebekah no hubiera tenido algo que ver en aquella desgracia, le habría echado en cara a Niklaus que estaría satisfecho de nuevo por haber conseguido asesinar a otro de sus amantes, lo habría hecho. Pero esta vez no.

Klaus ni siquiera pensó en que faltaba una reacción por parte de ella tras aquella desgracia. Estaba acostumbrado a su ira cada vez que pasaba algo, pero esta vez, se mantenía allí encogida, sentada en el tronco caído y con la boca entreabierta de la rabia.

—Vengaré a Marcel, — Habló él, con ira en los ojos. Ahora eran negros como la noche a pesar de ser originalmente azules cuando les daba la luz —Acabaré con nuestro padre de la forma más dolorosa que pueda existir...

—Nik... —le frenó su hermana —Hoy hemos perdido mucho, lo único que me apetece es llorar a Marcel como se merece. Que padre se me junte entre mis pensamientos es lo que menos deseo ahora, pensar en... La venganza —escupió aquella palabras, como si fuera la que más odiara en el mundo — Es lo único que sabe hacer nuestra familia, vengarse y pelear, crear desgracias, siglo tras siglo. ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices como el resto? Vivir en paz, rodeados de gente que nos quiere y amigos. ¿Por qué se tiene que destruir todo?

Klaus escuchó en silencio, aferrándose las manos, las palabras de su hermana mientras apretaba los pómulos de su mandíbula con rabia. Él no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la venganza, pero por Rebekah, decidió escucharla aquella vez, en la que una brecha mutua se había abierto en ambos corazones.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su hermana, donde la rodeó por el cuello sin pensárselo y le llevo hasta su pecho, algo conmovido.

—Ven aquí

Rebekah se dejó arropar por su hermano por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras rompía a llorar de nuevo, no quería hacerlo pero era algo involuntario que no podía controlar.

—No quiero este dolor Klaus, no lo quiero. No quiero sufrir más, estoy harta ya de hacerlo ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir así? Arrastrando una vida de dolor y desgracias...

—Así es el mundo querida hermana, te diré porque nunca podremos llegar a ser felices. Porque siempre que tenemos algo eso se vuelve en nuestra contra para hacernos sufrir. Por eso a mí ya no me importa nada, salvo tú —Añadió en un tono suave. Se le pasó por la mente el nombre de Elijah también, pero no quiso pronunciarlo, quería que aquello llegase al subconsciente de Rebekah.

Ella, tras escuchar aquellas palabras se separó de Klaus de forma firme y lo miró con intensidad, todavía tenía los ojos empañados.

—Cómo puedes tener el valor que de decir que soy lo que más te importa en este mundo cuando tú mismo has provocado mi sufrimiento a cada paso que me encontraba de ser feliz. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Klaus?! –Intentó no elevar la voz alterada, su hermano era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

Él sabía el dolor que había causado en su hermana a la perfección. Solo por ser egoísta, no quería verla con otros hombres y por eso los mataba, no soportaba que ella les correspondiera, que amara a otra persona que no fuera el, que no estuviera a su lado y para colmo verlos felices cuando él se sentía del todo desgraciado.

Quizás era el momento de ser valientes, de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, era una locura, pero él era experto en hacerlas. Podía arriesgarse a no llevarse nada, que sería lo más probable y salir con las manos vacías u obtener el amor de la mujer a la que amaba. La que había deseado siempre desde tiempos inmemorables.

—No te haces una idea de nada Rebekah... —Habló, intentando echar marcha atrás a sus pensamientos y apartándose un poco de su hermana, después de haber dicho aquellas palabras ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

Ella lo miro sin comprenderle, un vez más. Muchas veces se habían visto en aquella situación, hablando con indirectas y sin dejarle las cosas claras, había llegado a confundirla haciendo que se viera arrastrada a los pensamientos de la duda.

—Te entendería mejor si me lo contras, todos podríamos hacerlo —Por un momento sus ojos reflejaron rabia, estaba harta de los juegos de palabras de Klaus y sabía que por más que le insistiera él no iba a decírselo si no quería realmente, asique soltó un bufido y miró hacia otro lado algo molesta. Pero jamás habría supuesto que aquella noche iba a ser la excepción.

— ¿De verdad que no puedes llegar a imaginártelo? —Klaus no pudo hablar desde la ironía, usando su tono habitual e incluso atreviéndose a sonreír —Usa ese cerebro de vampiresa sanguinaria que tienes y ata cabos

Rebekah estaba realmente confundida, no sabía por dónde quería ir a parar su hermano. Aunque pensándolo bien, sí que lo sabía pero no quería pensarlo. No quería enfrentarse ahora aquella situación, menos aun cuando Marcel había muerto. Al cabo de un rato redujo por dónde podía ir Klaus y eso la aterró.

Hace tiempo aprendió a sentar sus ideas, a cambiar ese amor/admiración que tenía por su hermano por temor. No era el chico que había conocido y con quien se había criado, había cambiado, todos habían cambiado. Sin embargo los sentimientos iniciales nadie les podía manipular, por mucho que lo intentara siempre le daba vueltas. ¿Qué habría pasado si sus hermanos y ella no hubieran sido nunca convertidos en vampiros? Habrían seguido con su vida, sin influenciarse y ella se habría distanciado de él, un hibrido al que amaba, alguien cercano, movida por la idea de que solo era su medio hermano. Que tal vez hubiera una posibilidad, solo cuando su padre muriera. Lo había pensado un millón de veces, en sus primeros años de vampiro, cuando su personalidad aún estaba sin forjarse, antes de caer en la rutina de la eternidad y que su hermano se convirtiera en un monstruo. Al igual que toda su familia incluida ella. Aquel hermano no era el mismo, no podía amar a la persona que ya no era.

Lo que parecía estar siendo una posible confesión de su hermano hizo que agitara la cabellera desairada, compungida ante la situación. No era tan valiente para ser la primera en hablar del tema asique siguió manteniéndose en el papel que estaba jugando esperando que él diera el primer paso o tal vez, se retirara a tiempo. Lo segundo sería lo mejor.

—Nik por favor, no estoy para jueguecitos después de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Asique te agradecería que fueras al grano

Los ojos de Niklaus se iluminaron por un momento, empañados por las lágrimas, ahora o nunca. Casi un milenio así, con aquello dentro de él desgarrándole el alma. Quería sacarlo ya y aunque no veía a su hermana receptiva tal y como había pensado que estaría cuando se lo dijera. Se dejó llevar por el momento. Sacando el hibrido que llevaba dentro. Podía matar gente sin importarle apenas ¿Por qué no podéis decirle a su hermana lo que sentía por ella? Desde siempre.

—Te amo, Rebekah —Sus labios pronunciaron aquellas palabras que habían estado enterradas en su interior tanto tiempo. —Siempre lo he hecho, y no con ese sentimiento de amor fraternal

Klaus miraba a su hermana con ojos vidriosos mientras los de ella centelleaban también al oír las noticias. Había sentido como si una carga enormemente pesada se hubiera desplomado sobre sus pies y ahora su pecho estuviera libre y flotante.

Ella sin embargo se sentía ¿Halagada? ¿Confundida? No podría etiquetar un sentimiento correcto para la situación.

Por un momento pensó en que tal vez fuese una broma, una broma pesada para liberar tensión, típico del propio Klaus, pero su actitud decía lo contrario. La forma en que andaba de un lado a otro, su forma de mirarla y cómo se llevaba la mano a la boca nervioso por haberlo confesado.

—Te amo de verdad, a pesar de todo el daño que te he hecho —Avanzó de forma rápida hacia las rodillas de su hermana, una vez allí la agarro fuertemente de las manos. El rostro de ella estaba compungido, bloqueado. —Lo hice porque no podía permitir que otros hombres te apartaran de mí. No he sentido nunca esto por nadie, las ganas de protegerte y de que estés a mi lado son algo incontrolable. Te quiero como hermana, amante y amiga —Sonrió levemente entre lágrimas, sentía que su hermana le iba a rechazar en cualquier momento y a salir corriendo de allí por eso empezó a decirle todas las cosas bonitas que todas las veces había pensado y que nunca le había dicho para que tuviera al menos una oportunidad. Que al menos las supiera y pudiera tener ocasión de pensárselo —Siempre quisiste tener una familia, ser feliz con alguien. Yo puedo dártelo todo, ahora que sabes lo que en verdad siento Rebekah

Ella ahora entendió todo, aquellas miradas que le dirigía su hermano, creía que eran propias de él y que miraba así a todo el mundo, de una forma pícara y tenaz más allá de unos ojos azules.

Se sentía pesarosa por aquellos ojos que creía que solo la deseaban mal cuando era todo lo contrario, transmitían sus verdaderos sentimientos y ella los ignoraba, consumida por la rabia y el odio del dolor que Klaus la había causado en el pasado. Su hermano mayor, alguien especial es su mente día tras día, no podía negar que no había fantaseado con la idea de verse entre sus sabanas antes de que todo aquello pasara, antes de que se volviera frio y hostil. Antes de ser vampiros y corromperse, un milenio atrás. La forma de pensar era diferente en aquella época en la que habían nacido, tenían otros ideales.

Rebekah también lo había querido, pero eso formaba parte del pasado o al menos se obligaba a sí misma para pensar eso.

Podía mirarle a los ojos y ver a aquel niño bueno y dulce con ella, y aunque aquellos ojos azules eran los mismos de hace novecientos años no llegaba a ver al niño bueno. Solo a la bestia en que se había convertido. Pero una bestia que estaba dando la razón de sus crímenes. Una confesión de amor que derretiría el corazón de cualquier mujer en segundos. Sin embargo su situación era diferente, su vida y su mundo lo era.

Su cuerpo tembló, tenía miedo de que su hermano la despedazase allí mismo tras darle una respuesta negativa, pero si algo les honraba a los Mikaelson era la valentía.

—Di algo hermana, te lo suplico —Klaus apretó sus manos con más existencia pero ella a penas las notó a causa de la tensión del momento.

No podía echarle en cara que había sido egoísta al tomar decisiones precipitadas asesinando a los hombres a los que amaba porque ella también sentía celos de las mujeres con las que estaba él. Muy en lo profundo de su ser, no soportaba verle con otras aunque actuara con exagerada indiferencia ante ellas y aunque creía que era un odio por principios, ahora comprendía que tal vez sus pensamientos y sentimientos no eran tan diferentes a los de Klaus. Miles de posibilidades se pasaron por su cabeza antes de articular palabra.

— ¿Qué esperas que te conteste? —Sus ojos empañados hicieron que una lágrima callera de ellos — ¿Que también amo al hombre que más me ha hecho sufrir en toda mi vida? —Hizo una pausa para pronunciar aquella palabra — Mi hermano

—Nunca encontré el momento de decírtelo. Si hubiera podido lo habría hecho antes, no soy tan valiente cuando se trata de revelar sentimientos —Arqueó levemente las cejas y sonrió dejando mostrar ambas filas de dientes, pronto volvió a un rostro serio normal, ahora su mano se encontraba en la mejilla de su hermana, que ella no fue capaz de apartar —No tienes idea... De lo duro que ha sido llevar esto dentro de mí, creía que acabaría desgarrándome por dentro —Llevó la mano que tenía libre a su corazón y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la camisa blanca que componía su traje —Solo necesito saber una cosa —Aquellas palabras hicieron temblar de nuevo el cuerpo de Rebekah —Si tú también sientes esta química que hay entre nosotros. Con eso será suficiente y respetaré tu respuesta, sea cual sea, porque no efectuará a lo que siento por ti. —Hizo una breve pausa para mirar a la nada y después a su hermana —Esto ya no se puede cambiar, siempre te seguiré amando —Por un momento miró sus labios, casi roza la boca de Rebekah con su pulgar, pero se contuvo para no hacerlo y esperó su respuesta ansioso, mientras abría mucho los ojos

—No puedo amar a alguien que ha llegado a hacerme tanto daño y mirarle a los ojos día a día como si nada hubiera pasado—Las palabras de Rebekah atravesaron la fría noche

Poco a poco fue retirando las manos de su hermano de su regazo hasta que estuvieron lejos de ella.

Jamás habría pensado que aquel fuera un momento tan difícil para ella, verle así, con el corazón destrozado mientras le decía aquellas palabras la dolía, pero no podía hacer aquello. Por Marcel, por todos los hombres a los que había amado. No sería justo y ella tampoco podía forzarse a sí misma.

Por eso, no fue sincera en su respuesta pero porque sabía que aquello era lo mejor para ambos. Deseaba más que nada la felicidad y al lado de Klaus no les encontraría, por mucho que dijese amarla, si no lo habían demostrado en todos esos siglos ¿Qué aseguraba que las cosas cambiarían? Se darían amor y dormirían el uno frente el otro, sí, tal vez se lo pasarían bien, pero eso no duraría eternamente.

La dolía pensarlo pero en cuanto Klaus la tuviese, se cansaría de ella, al igual que de todas las mujeres con las que había estado. La rompería una vez más el corazón y no quería volver a pasar por la misma situación. Si tanto le gustaba a su hermano era por la irresistible idea de ser inalcanzable. Y tal, vez debía seguir siendo así.

Klaus tardó un momento en reaccionar y retirarse de su hermana, para hacerlo de una forma lenta. No podía mirarla a los ojos asique giró la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras la daba la espalda.

Le había rechazado.

Era una de las cosas que podía pasar, pero se había auntoconvencido de que la respuesta positiva tendría más posibilidades frente a la negativa. Se había equivocado. Todo aquello dolía más que cualquier estaca en el corazón, que mil cuchillos.

Era demasiado orgulloso como para seguir arrastrándose, la amaba pero también tenía carácter y en aquel momento estaba enfadado asique abandonó el lugar de una forma fugaz dejando a su hermana allí sola.

Lo único que había deseado durante toda su vida ahora jamás estaría a su alcance. ¿Qué sentido tenía estar allí de pie si no podía conseguirla? Sino podía amarla, si no podía regalarla el mundo.

Gritó en la oscuridad de la noche y arrancó uno de los árboles del lugar de cuajo para luego lanzarlo por los aires, pero este choco con los demás y rebotó, haciendo que cayese sobre el mismísimo Klaus que ni siquiera se molestó en apartarse. Quería que cayera encima de él para sentir un poco de dolor y también arrancarse el corazón y gritar, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que su garganta se desgarró...

Desde la oscuridad del bosque su hermana escuchaba sus aullidos, y no pudo evitar enterrar la cara entre sus manos al ver que todo se escapaba de su control. Que Marcel no iba a volver y que probablemente ahora no pudiera volver a mirar a Klaus con los mismos ojos.

Nadie supo nunca nada de aquella noche, de aquellas palabras, de aquellos sentimientos, salvo ellos.

Sentimientos que como siempre habían estado, enterrados y ocultos bajo llave, solo capaces de divisarse entre miradas, gestos y expresiones, por aquel que supiera ver. Vosotros, los lectores y espectadores de la historia de esta pareja de hermanos.

 **No os imagináis lo que me ha costado meterme en el cuello de estas dos personas y simular lo que ellos harían y dirían. Aunque está claro que he tenido que darles un empujón, porque si no lo han hecho en mil años será por algo, ¿no?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el drama y la historia, si queréis más momentos así, como un beso robado o tal vez la confesión ante el mismísimo Elijah ponérmelo en los comentarios.**

 **Seguramente escribiré pronto ya que me he encontrado muy a gusto con ellos, asique eso son buenas noticias para los que os haya gustado.**

 **(También son bienvenidas sugerencias de posibles escenarios y cosas que deberían decirse en un futuro los hermanos)**


End file.
